


we've got out hearts on safe

by fishlette



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlette/pseuds/fishlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Hera you heart-breaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got out hearts on safe

**Author's Note:**

> Three prompt fills for Zero the Winter God on ff.net

like the open seas and shores

 

 **characters:** Morpheus, Hera

 **genre:** hurt/comfort/friendship

 **prompt:** Gentle as a dream but cruel as reality

 **words:** 122

Morpheus is a painter. Hera is his muse.

He is a man of few words and little action; Morpheus knows better than to meddle in the affairs of kings. But he sees with his artist eyes every crack and fissure hammered into the queen’s marble mask.

He visits her in the dreamland and lets her soak his shoulder with tears. A flick of his wrist and the world is bursting with sound and colour. A cotillion of waves lap at their feet and Hera breathes a wistful sigh.

“For me?”

Morpheus nods and offers his hand. They walk along the beach in silence as he spins her a brilliant setting sun.

“Thank you.” She says.

Hera wakes in her cold, cold bed.

* * *

 

wedded by the planet force

 

 **characters:** Zeus, Hera, Mistress

 **genre:** hurt/comfort

 **prompt:** Lost and never to be found though memories are what remain

 **words:** 90

“What troubles you my king?” The mortal woman in his bed is a vision of beauty, a queen he had wooed away from her husband’s bed. Zeus does not answer, turning his gaze to the window.

The curtains are trimmed in peacock feathers; Hera dances in his mind’s eye.

“You promised me forever!”

She twirls madly against harsh winds.

“You never loved me.”

The breeze wraps around her in a frenzied duet.

“Goodbye.”

She blows away with the clouds.

“My lord?” tears streak his face.

Zeus has lost his queen.

* * *

 

we’ve both been spoken for

 

 **characters:** Hades, Hera, Persephone

 **genre:** romance/angst

 **prompt:** The eternal darkness of the underworld can only have heaven’s purity with the queen

 **words:** 86

If he was not the king of the underworld, Hades thinks, he might be eternally damned.

He loves Persephone with all his heart but she is too bright, blinding. Hades is covered in scars and blood and he knows she will never understand his darkness.

He finds solace in Hera, whose own skin is laced with grief. Her hands on his face cleanse him of the gloom that curls around his body.

“Six months,” he exhales into her hair.

“It is enough.”

And she kisses him.


End file.
